Bandicoot House
The Bandicoot house is where Crash, Coco, Crunch, and Aku Aku reside. It made its first appearance in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. Appearances Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped The house first appears in Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped. In the introduction. Crash, Coco, Aku Aku and Polar are seen in the front garden of the house, taking it easy until they hear the evil laughter of Uka Uka. Aku Aku immediately deduces who it is and they all run into the house. Crash runs into the house last after having the door slammed on him. In the lounge, Aku Aku tells the story of Uka Uka, where he reveals he locked Uka Uka away many eons ago to protect the world from his malice and decides he must be stopped. Everyone, apart from Polar, then head to the Time Twister to defeat Uka Uka and Cortex. The house is last seen in the ending of the game during the winter where it is shown that everyone escaped the Time Twister before it imploded. Crash Team Racing The house makes a cameo appearance in Crash Team Racing. It is seen in the opening cutscene, to the side of Coco and Pura. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Its next appearance is in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex where it takes a similar role like in Warped. In this game, the house is shown to contain a laboratory underneath, which Coco created. Crash Nitro Kart Emperor Velo XXVII abducts the Bandicoot's and warps the house to his coliseum in Crash Nitro Kart. When Team Bandicoot is chosen, the house disappears into the air. Crash Twinsanity It makes a small appearance at the start of Jungle Bungle in Crash Twinsanity. Crash passes it while following Cortex, who is disguised as Coco. Crash of the Titans A newer house appears at the start of Crash of the Titans. Unlike the previous house, this one is located on Wumpa Island. The house (and Crunch) narrowly avoid being crushed by the disabled Doominator at the end of the game. Crash can enter the house, but the player can just hear a goofy laughter and Crash coming back outside. Crash: Mind Over Mutant The same house appears in Crash: Mind Over Mutant. Crash can go inside the house during gameplay for the first time. The house is soon invaded by a gang of Spikes and Snipes, causing spikes to protrude from it. Trivia *In the inside of the house in Warped, the jet board from Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back can be seen on the wall. *Similarly, in Mind Over Mutant, several skins from Crash of the Titans can be seen on the wall, as well as a Santa Claus costume. *There is a picture of Tawna in Crash's house prior to Mind Over Mutant. Starting from that game, the picture has become a poster. *The house's appearance has been changed throughout the Crash series. *Warped, Wrath of Cortex, Mind Over Mutant, The Huge Adventure, Nitro Kart, and Twinsanity are the only games where the inside of Crash's house is seen. * All the Bandicoots seem to live in the same house prior to Crash of the Titans. However in Mind Over Mutant, Crash, Crunch and Aku Aku live in the house next to the Doominator while Coco now has her own house near the waterfall. ** Coco may have been using this house in Crash of the Titans, as a second house is on the other side of the river in the first level. It might also have belonged to an unknown character prior to that point. *If Crash goes inside his house in Crash of the Titans, a cutscene plays where he can be heard flushing the toilet or breaking something in the house. *Oddly enough, even though Crash's house was destroyed by the Spikes and Snipes in Mind Over Mutant, if Crash goes inside it looks the same as it does prior to being invaded despite there being spikes sticking out of the window. Gallery Plcrash2.jpg|Crash's house Crashhouse(mom).png|Crash's house (interior) crashoutsdehouse.JPG|Crash outside his house 667565-crash3hintguidehut_super.jpg|Crash, Coco, Polar, Pura, Aku Aku, and Baby T inside Crash's house Bandicoot_House_Interior.jpg|The inside of the house in Warped Crash's_House.jpg|The Bandicoot house in Crash Twinsanity. Wumpainvaison.png|The house in its post-invasion state. Wumpa Island (MOM).jpg Bandicoots CoTT.jpg|Crash standing outside his house on Wumpa Island. Bandicoot house.jpg BandicootHouseMOM.jpg|The inside of the house in Mind Over Mutant. Note the skins from the previous game hanging on the wall. Category:Places Category:Crash of the Titans Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Category:Crash Nitro Kart Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Mind Over Mutant